


snake eyes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Threats of Vore, it's gorgon what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Chiyome grooms Gorgon's wings.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	snake eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i've tagged this with underage to be safe but i personally liked it better when i thought chiyome was a short adult. fgo why do you do this

This curse… Chiyome detests this curse of hers, but she cannot say it is without its uses. Its power has been employed for her Lord Master, time and time again, and she takes pride in her ability to serve.

And perhaps, were she not so cursed, she would not have so much in common with Lady Gorgon.

“Just Gorgon.” She grumbles, but there’s no real venom in it. “I’m the furthest thing from nobility.”

“Of course,” Chiyome says. “Lady Gorgon, may I brush your wings?”

Gorgon’s wings are beautiful, a shimmering gold that matches the scales on her legs and tail. They’re soft, even as she tries to present herself as all hard edges.

“You’re going to keep asking until I say yes, aren’t you? Fine, do what you want.”

Chiyome is gentle as she brushes the feather dust off Gorgon’s powder down feathers. Gorgon’s wings tense at the attention, unused to tenderness, and she gently strokes them with her fingers.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than play with my feathers?” Gorgon asks, even as the tendons in her wings start to relax.

“No,” Chiyome says, without hesitation. “I have not had many opportunities to engage in ‘girl time’ with friends before, so all the time I spend with you is precious to me.”

Gorgon snorts, and twists around on her tail so that she’s facing Chiyome. “’Girl time’. What nonsense. If I were going to enjoy my time with you, I’d be eating you up.” A smirk appears on her face, a flash of teeth.

“Lady Gorgon is so forward.” Pink tinges Chiyome’s cheeks as she smiles up (and up) at Gorgon. “But I am… not averse to that, if you wish to take such a step in our relationship.”

“What are you talking-”

Chiyome has to stretch on the tips of her toes to kiss Gorgon, but she manages it. It’s a light, chaste thing, a mere brush of lips against lips.

Gorgon pulls back first. Chiyome catches a glimpse of red in her face before she turns away. “Tch. Eating someone so naive would leave a bad taste in my mouth - I’ve lost my appetite.”

“As you wish, Lady Gorgon.”

Chiyome trails her fingers down the span of Gorgon’s feathers. Gorgon makes a soft noise in the back of her throat that sounds as close to content as Chiyome has ever heard her.

“Never speak of this to anyone, girl.”

“Of course not. Such personal matters should be kept private.”


End file.
